Le Secret de la Jeunesse
by Jana Helen Laivel
Summary: Qui d'Odin ou de Malekith est le plus jeune? C'est bien ce que le roi d'Asgard se demande, car en voyant son ennemi, il doutait parfois que l'Elfe Noir était plus vieux que l'univers lui-même. Quel était donc son secret, à cet être dangereux?


**Hello! Ceci n'est qu'une fic pour détendre l'atmosphère, à prendre au deuxième degré car c'est une crack! fic.  
**

**Thor et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas!**

**Bonne lecture (:**

* * *

-Dîtes-moi comment vous faîtes cela, ordonna la voix claire du roi d'Asgard, lequel se trouvait allongé sur un transat typiquement asgardien, son seul œil rivé sur le dos saillant de son interlocuteur à la peau extrêmement pâle.

-Vous dire comment je fais quoi ? sourcilla le roi des elfes noirs, laissant ses pieds et la moitié de ses jambes barboter dans l'eau pure et bleue du bassin.

Un petit parasol l'empêchait d'attraper de mauvais coups de soleil. Il n'avait jamais aimé ça, le soleil, ce maudit astre aux mille rayons imparfaits. Odin grommela derrière lui, et Malekith sut qu'en plus d'être d'humour d'ours mal réveillé, son ancien ennemi gardait son regard encré sur son dos que des cicatrices couvraient à certains endroits. Il crut même sentir son homologue remonter l'œil sur ses cheveux d'un blanc éclatant, tressés finement.

-Interdiction formelle de penser plus de trois secondes à les détacher, vous connaissez les règles ! minauda à son tour l'elfe.

-Vos règles, pas les miennes ! Je vous demandais…

-Ordonnais ! rectifia Malekith d'un ton volontairement moqueur.

-De me dire comment vous faisiez pour paraitre aussi jeune, reprit Odin, faisant mine de ne rien avoir entendu et de ne pas avoir été coupé brusquement.

-Seriez-vous jaloux de mon âge, Père de presque Toute Chose ? interrogea l'autre en se tournant vers l'homme au transat.

Ce dernier lui lança un regard noir. Pourquoi cet elfe-là faisait toujours en sorte d'écorcher toutes ses appellations ?! Bien qu'il connaissait les mille noms qu'on donnait à Odin…il lui en avait d'ailleurs récité quelques-uns en se moquant toujours plus !

-Je suis le Père de Toute Chose, maudit elfe cadavérique ! bouda-t-il, lançant un regard accusateur à son interlocuteur.

-Je suis bien plus vieux que vous, vous n'êtes qu'un adolescent grognon à mes yeux, petit être, alors non, vous n'êtes pas le Père de Toute Chose ! Vous n'avez même pas vu la naissance de votre univers empoisonné ! protesta Malekith, déterminé à faire valoir son opinion.

-Oh, arrêtez de vous énerver contre l'Univers, il ne vous a rien fait ! Et puis…ce n'est pas le sujet de notre conversation ! Je ne suis absolument pas jaloux de vous et de votre grand âge ! Ce que je n'arrive pas à saisir, c'est comment vous faîtes ! J'ai à peine trois mille ans et j'ai déjà des rides, sans parler de ma santé légèrement défaillante. Mon corps a parfois du mal à se réveiller ! se lamenta le plus jeune.

Heureusement que les mains de sa femme l'aidaient à se détendre lorsqu'il avait mal…et souvent, ça se terminait par un massage réciproque, d'ailleurs.

-J'espère que ce n'était en aucun cas une invitation à vous masser, Odin d'Asgard !

-Malekith, voulez-vous cesser ce petit jeu ?! Il ne m'amuse guère ! Quel est l'idiot qui vous a appris à être aussi machiavélique et sournois ?! broncha alors le roi, de très mauvaise humeur.

Et voilà que ce cadavre qui paraissait être tout jeune se mettait à faire de l'ironie devant son ennemi…Odin se promit intérieurement de punir gracieusement l'imbécile qui lui avait appris tout cela. Il n'avait pas eu ce don tout seul, de toute manière !

-Il me semble bien que c'est votre reine qui me l'a appris, fit ce dernier mine de réfléchir.

-Oh, Frigga…quelle magnifique idiote ! gémit Odin, oubliant rapidement sa mauvaise humeur ainsi que son idée de punition.

Il suffisait qu'on lui parle de son épouse pour qu'il retrouve le sourire. Pendant qu'il se mettait à rêvasser tendrement, Malekith baissa le regard sur lui, avant de vite le remonter. S'il n'était pas un Seigneur de la guerre, le pauvre elfe en aurait sûrement rougi, bien qu'il essayait toujours d'éviter ce souci. Sa peau étant blanche comme une colombe, un rougissement serait facilement visible de très loin, et le roi maudit préférait éviter une pareille situation. Et puis un elfe ne rougissait pas, nom des mille Ombres !

-Par toutes les ombres qui existent, épargnez-moi l'affront de voir votre excitation, c'est d'une humiliation ! Cessez donc de penser à votre femme si elle vous excite tant, gémit-il de lamentation, posant même ses mains sur son visage.

Odin releva la tête et sortit de ses rêveries. Lorsqu'il comprit enfin de quoi voulait parler ce vieux roi, ses joues prirent une légère teinte rosée. Oh. Oh ! Il devait absolument arrêter de penser à sa douce Frigga. Néanmoins, l'occasion de se moquer de Malekith vint. C'était si rare de pouvoir le faire ! Et cet être plus vieux que l'univers n'était pas aussi susceptible que les légendes ne le disaient…

-Vous réagissez comme un enfant, Malekith ! Vous m'avez déjà vu nu, en plus ! Et ne me dîtes pas que voir mon désir vous gêne tant que cela, car vous êtes autant un homme que moi, et ce genre de réactions est tout à fait normal ! expliqua alors le roi d'Asgard, accentuant bien sur les quelques mots faisant des allusions sexuelles.

-J'aurais préféré ne pas vous voir sans vos vêtements, grimaça l'elfe.

-Vous ne disiez pas cela…

-Vous m'énervez ! finit par soupirer le roi des terres noires, se terrant ensuite plus loin.

-Répondez tout de même à ma question ! Comment faîtes-vous pour paraitre plus jeune que moi alors que vous êtes nettement le plus vieux ? Et ne me dîtes pas que c'est parce que vous êtes beau d'origine !

-Non, ça, c'est votre belle-fille mortelle-cruche-et-idiote-sans-aucune-capacité qui l'a dit ! Elle m'a même traité de…Legolas sexy maléfique. J'ai bien saisi le dernier mot, mais que voulait-elle dire par Legolas sexy ? Qu'est-ce qu'un Legolas sexy ? interrogea Malekith après y avoir resongé.

-Je ne veux même pas savoir ce que veulent dire les expressions de Midgard…ils sont tellement…

-Trop lumineux, commença le Maudit.

-Pas intelligents, aquiesca Odin.

-Si petits, continua l'autre.

-Sans aucun intérêt…

-Incapables de faire les choses correctement ! renchérit Malekith.

-Et vous, arrêtez de vous plaindre de votre belle-fille, lança une troisième voix féminine.

Les deux souverains anciennement ennemis tournèrent rapidement le regard vers la voix qui les avait interrompus dans leurs pensées universelles. Frigga était apparue, habillée d'une robe légère qui laissait entrevoir sa peau à quelques endroits. Ses épaules n'étaient pas couvertes, seuls ses cheveux pouvaient les cacher. Ses longs cheveux laissés libres, et qui brillaient délicatement au soleil.

-Ma chère, vous m'éblouissez toujours, ronronna presque Odin, tendant ses mains vers sa femme.

Cette dernière lui lança un regard réprobateur avant de cesser sa résistance : elle ne pouvait que céder à la demande silencieuse de son premier mari. La seconde d'après, elle s'était penchée sur lui pour lui donner un baiser amoureux. Odin gémit de contentement, depuis le temps qu'il voulait l'embrasser ! Même si cela ne faisait que quelques heures qu'ils étaient séparés, l'un préférant bronzer alors que l'autre se promenait dans les jardins féériques dont elle avait la charge et la garde. Les observant d'un œil plus noir que d'ordinaire, Malekith finit par se détourner après des jurons typiquement elfiques. De toute manière, aucun de ces deux-là ne pourraient déchiffrer ce qu'il venait de dire, il n'y avait donc pas de danger ! Il se mit à bouder après s'être remis bien en place sous son parasol qui le suivait partout. Il était absolument hors de question qu'un seul rayon de cet horrible astre trop luisant et brillant vienne chatouiller sa peau, sinon, il se promit déjà d'aller arracher chaque saleté de rayon de cet imbécile de soleil qui le narguait depuis des milliards d'années.

Une délicate main sur son épaule nue lui remit les pieds sur terre, bien qu'il les avait en vérité dans l'eau. Et oui, le roi des elfes noirs ne portait qu'un simple slip de bain, tout comme le roi d'Asgard. Une bien étrange vision pour les autres…

-Allons, ne boudez pas, mon cher ! Evitez juste de parler de Jane ainsi, même si j'avoue avoir du mal à saisir ses expressions aussi, souligna Frigga tandis qu'elle se mettait à caresser le dos de l'elfe qui se sentit incapable de lui résister.

Maudite femelle ! Irrésistible sorcière ! Saleté de femme ! Bref, qui avait créé ces créatures venues d'on ne savait où et qui arrivaient à faire baisser les défenses d'un Seigneur de la guerre ? Qui avait osé les créer, ces créatures si…envoûtantes et tentantes ?!

-De quoi parliez-vous ? questionna finalement la reine, alors qu'elle continuait son massage.

Odin regarda la scène d'un mauvais œil, jaloux de n'avoir eu qu'un baiser. Tant pis, il se rattraperait très bientôt !

-Je lui demandais pourquoi son corps avait l'apparence d'un jeune de mille ans alors que moi je suis le plus jeune de nos deux ! bouda alors le Père de Toute Chose –sauf de sa femme, de Malekith et de Loki, comme il se devait !-

-Et que vous lui avez-vous rétorqué ? continua Frigga, tournant son regard sur l'ancien ennemi.

-Rien du tout. En vérité, c'est l'Ether qui a m'a modifié. Je suis immortel, et j'ai plus de cicatrices que de rides, consentit à avouer l'elfe, se sentant tout nu devant cette femme charmeuse et charmante.

-Si vous êtes immortel, pourquoi êtes-vous donc ici, avec nous ?! grommela Odin.

-Je…prenais des vacances.

-Et du bon temps avec ma femme, aussi…Frigga, il déteste qu'on touche à ses cheveux, voyons ! interrompit rapidement son mari en la voyant caresser les cheveux tressés de l'autre.

Ce dernier ne tiqua même pas. Bon, d'accord. Il pouvait admettre que cette reine-là puisse toucher ses cheveux, mais les autres, ils n'avaient pas intérêt à s'en approcher d'un pouce ou d'un seul ongle ! Ou même d'un seul poil, sinon, ils finiraient étranglés sans même de procès. On ne touchait pas à ses beaux cheveux blancs !

-Il aime bien lorsque c'est moi qui les touche, se contenta de répondre Frigga avec un sourire…machiavélique.

Elle déposa ensuite un léger baiser sur le coin des lèvres de celui qui était censé l'avoir tué. Ce dernier resta hébété. Il ne pouvait décemment pas s'y faire, dès que Frigga l'embrassait, son être tout entier se mettait à chauffer jusqu'à se consumer. Maudite reine sans cœur, pourquoi lui faisait-elle ça ?!

-Ma femme, mon…mari…je propose que nous allions ailleurs, intervint à nouveau Odin, sous-entendant quelque chose.

Les deux autres le suivirent sans rechigner, Malekith emportant avec lui son parasol, et Frigga regardant ses deux époux. Elle était morte, elle avait rejoint le Valhalla, tout était normal ! Sauf quand Odin avait débarqué en prétextant que Loki l'avait obligé à dormir. Et ensuite, il y avait eu l'arrivée de Malekith, qui s'était pris son vaisseau en plein visage. Et sur tout le corps. Ils avaient tous mis du temps à cohabiter au Valhalla, mais après de belles disputes et des menaces de chaque côté, Odin et Malekith avaient enfin accepté une trêve, puis la paix. Et depuis, Frigga avait deux maris. Ce n'était pas si compliqué, n'est-ce pas ?!

Ils se retrouvèrent dans un endroit paisible, et firent l'amour plusieurs fois. Les deux hommes avaient beau être vieux, ils restaient bien fougueux avec Frigga, qui s'en trouva épuisée à la fin de la journée…et la suite, vous l'imaginez !

* * *

**N'oubliez pas que vous pouvez commenter, et merci de m'avoir lu!**

**A bientôt (:**


End file.
